Blackthorne comes to Gallagher
by codenamebookworm13
Summary: Cammie finds out that Blackthorne is coming.The girls find that someone is following them, Is Blackthorne here early?
1. Blackthorne is back

Cammie's pov

It was a sunday night and i was on my way down to moms office for was the first week back and we already have piles of i got to moms office her door was locked.

"Cammie,your early." My mom said from behind me.

"Sorry,you okay?" i asked.

"Ya. just wanted to know if they could come to Gallagher this semester. He thinks it would be another good learning experiance." She explained.

I could not wait to tell Macey,Bex, and Lix. Of course that would mean waking up earlier to get makeovers from macey but usually it was worth and I went into her office to have dinner. It wasnt made by our amazing chef but it was nice to have dinner with mom.

"So, do you think they're coming for sure?" i asked.

"I'm pretty what about you and zach?" Mom asked me. My mom has never asked me about Zach so when she asked it caught me off gaurd, but im a spy so i recovered quickly.

"I have absolutely no clue, i dont even know if i like him." i tried.

"ya right!I see the way you look at 's okay to admit it" she replied.

"i gotta go study" i lied.

"okay sweetie, love you," she said.

"you too!" i said quickly before running upstaires. Bex, Macey, and, Lix are going to be so exited that blackthornes coming. I know Bex has a thing for Grant, and Liz and Jonas are ment to be. Macey just flirts with them all. I honestly didnt know about Zach. I think i still might have feelings for Josh even though i know it will never work. When i got to the the room they were all there.

"Cammie! cammie! Blackthornes is coming!" Liz cried.

"I know, but how did you know?" i wondered aloud.

"Well,do you remember when we put the bugs on Grants hat? Well it's still on their and sitting on a shelf and we happened to overhear them talking about it." explained liz.

"We also happen to know that they are coming next week so it will give my a perfect amount of time to get you guys reading for your guys!"Macey said with all groaned.

"Macey they are boys not assasins." Bex said with angry. Macey chose to ignore that.

"so Cammie are you exited to see Zach?" Macey cooed

"No, i dont even know whats going on between us. Will you guys just stop?" i begged

"Yes. Only because we already know your madly in love with him." bex teased.

"Come on guys, she said to stop!" Liz said.

"Oh liz, You will never understand." Macey complained.

"Come on guys, we get to go to town tomorrow. Lets get to sleep." I said.

"We should, we have loads of shopping to do!" shouted Macey. We all got into bed, i thought about Zach,Blackthorne,My dad, and whats going to happen, but soon enough i drifted into sleep.

"Cammie, wake up, its almost time to go!" Bex yelled, "Dont make me make you!"

"okay im up!" i said with annoyance in my voice. I put on shorts and a white tank top thats flowy at the bottom.i put my hair up and put on my converse then we walked down to the dinning hall to eat breakfast.

"Is it true that theblackthorne is coming here because a nuclear bomb hit the school?" Tina questioned.

"I have no clue Tina." I said

"Is it true that last year your cover was a boy and you went to school at Blackthorne?"she asked.

"I was here!" i practically yelled.

" could have been covering as did look a tad chubby." She said

"Tina Get out of here!If you actually believe that your a bloody idiot!" Yelled Bex. By then many girls were staireing but they were all used to Tina's usually false the way to town the ride was mostly silent. I was praying we wouldn't run into Josh, it's utterly akward when we do. We went to our favorite stores but after awhile i noticed people following us.

"hey guys?you see those three guys, they're following us." I said cooly

"Come on lets get a better look!" Said Bex.

"i swear not one normal shopping day!" Macey complained.

"wait, is that?" Liz asked.

"no, it can't be." Said Macey.

"They aren't supposed to get here until next week." Said bex

"Well i think they are here early" I said


	2. My only weakness

zach's pov

"Oh, crap, i think they saw us." I groaned. Not that i don't want to see Cammie, trust me thats not it. I just really don't want to fail cove ops.

"Face it Zach, You've been trying to get caught just so you could see Cammie. If we fail i'm blaming you." Grant groaned.

"I don't like Cammie and I don't want to get caught" I lied perfectly.

"Be happy Zach, she is coming over here right now." Jonas laughed.

"Oh look guys, so is Liz and Bex!" I teased. Jonas turned red and i'm pretty sure Grant was drooling. I put on one of my famous smirks.

"Hey Gallagher girl." i said cooly.

"Hey Blackthorne boy." Cammie said. I swear i felt a bit nervous and Zach Goode is never nervous around girls.

"Grant, please wipe that drool off your face its disturbing." Bex shot. I laughed.

"Oh and Zach aren't you ever afraid your face will be permanently stuck in a smirk?" Macey questioned with an innocent smile.

"You know Macey we're at the mall not a circus?" I laughed at my own joke. It was pretty Goode.

"If were done insulting each other i would like to know why you guys are following us." Cammie said, being the mature one.

"Cov ops. We really need to get back so can we pretend you never saw us?" I asked.

"That would mean us failing. You honestly thought we would say yes zach?Honestly thats disapointing." Cammie said.

"Worth a shot." i tried.

Cammie's pov

The whole back to Gallagher i was thinking about Zach. Okay so maybe i like him a little, but when he goes home how are supposed to keep in touch? His smirk is so annoying but i mean come on, its pretty adorable. Crap i need to stop. I cannot fall for him, i just can't. I'm a spy i need to stay strong and he is my weakness.

"Cammie, earth to Cammie!" Liz pratically yelled in my ear.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Were you by any chance thinking about, oh i dont know, Zach? Liz asked inocently.

"What? No, why would you even ask? I lied. I mean was it really that obvious?

"No reason, sorry i asked." She said. Finally i was alone.

Bex's pov

"Macey, how are we going to get her to admit she likes him?"I asked hoplessly

"Lock them in a closet and not let them out untill they admit it?" She tried

"Maybe without force." i said

"Okay... what if we just do little things like making them sit next to each other, or partner up so they are stuck with each other, or leave when they are in a conversation." Suggested Macey

"That will have to do for now but were going to need another plan. This is getting bloody annoying." I complained.

"So what about you and Grant, are you waiting for him to make the move?" Macey asked.

"I'm waiting for the right moment, okay?" I said

"The right moment? Really Bex, i would expect a better lie from you." She shot. I honestly didn't know what i was waiting for. I was not waiting for him to make the move who says girls can't make the first move?I find it a bit sexist.

"let's just study, okay?" I said angerly.

"Fine but your going to have to figure it out sometime!" Macey blurted.

"Whatever." I said.

Liz's pov

Me and Jonas decided to have a contest to see who could hack the FBI fastest. I'm pretty sure i was winning.

"Your going down Sutton!" Jonas said.

"Keep dreaming Anderson!" I yelled. I guess i do have a small crush on Jonas, but were such good friends and i don't want to ruin that. Plus who would i have hacking contests with?

Cammie's pov

I must have fallen asleep because there was not a piece of evapo paper on the desk. I got up and read it, it said

Gallagher girl,

just wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow? Meet in the PE barn at 3:00

-Z

How exactly i supposed to say yes? Do i write him a note back? Do i not respond and just go? I should really ask macey!


End file.
